RANDOMEST OF RANDOM
by jenniew8ter33
Summary: this is an assignment i had to write for english. bunch of characters from books and one from YYH.


Yeah, an assignment i had to do for english. idk

"Oh my gosh! His commercial's on!" someone screamed. The whole television went dark, and a piano began to play quietly. Then a picture of an ally began to fade in on the screen. Creepy fog danced in the streets creating an eerie atmosphere. Suddenly a 60's hippie truck sped into the ally. It skidded and knocked over a fire hydrant. Water shot out of the ground as a figure dressed in black from head to toe stepped out of the beat up van. "Name," the figure said with a close up on his face, "Don Wheeler. Agent, double o," he turned his face to the side, "2. Mission, to smell amazingly and be environmentally friendly." "OMGZ!!" Jenni fainted. "Try new," the TV blared, "Night Blade cologne in the new biodegradable box." Don commenced to shove the bottle into the camera lens. Don was then about to say something else, but the TV turn off abruptly. "WHAT!" Jenni stood up with her fist clenched. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jenni began to hit the TV rapidly with a blue blow up hammer she pulled out of her pocket. "GAHH!" 'squeak, squeak, squeak,' She sighed and sat down after her rapid fire hitting, "I… need…a…new…TV," she huffed and puffed. "No duh," Tamika said, she was a fellow tribe member of TRIBE WINTER. "Do you know where they sell cheap ones, and a new blow up hammer, mine broke," Jenni cried. "It had cookie monster on it." "Wait yeah I do know where they sell a cheap TV! I'm not so sure about your hammer though," Tamika said. "NOOO! No more hammer," she sniffed, "Where they sell 'em cheap?" "K-MART!" "Oh! Where Dito works!" Jenni smiled jumping up and down. "Let's do it!" "Hey Joe you want to come to K-MART with us?" Tamika beckoned. "Yeah! Wait up, I need to brush my fro!" A few ruffling sounds were heard followed by an "Aw man!" and then Joe came rushing out and put on his jacket. "Dude, what's up with your hair?" Tamika and Jenni laughed. A broken in half comb was stuck in the top of his fro. "Yeah, don't ask." Joe mumbled. Then the three WINTER TRIBE members exited the house and went to K-MART!

"Oh shiny," Jenni said and poked the one hundred million thousand inch flat screen television. "Stop," Tamika whispered and smacked her hand away from the television. "Ouch! Meanie!" Jenni pulled her hand back and gave her a rassberry. "Hey Dito!" Tamika called. "Can you help us find a cheap TV?" "Oh yeah sure," Dito reached into his big red vest and pulled out a 35" x 18" television. He handed it to Tamika and began eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Yeah…. Thanks," Tamika mumbled. She picked up the price tag and bulged out her eyes. "265 dollars?! Dito!" "Oh wait," he pulled out a black Sharpie marker and changed the price tag. "365 DOLLARS!?" her eyes bulged out again. "Do your eyes ever like pop out when you do that?" Jenni questioned about to poke her eye. "DON'T EVEN TRY!" **"Why don't we just steal it?" Joe said, "They wouldn't notice." **"No fro bro!" Jenni said snatching the TV out of Tamika's hands and holding it possessively. "Sesame Street says that stealing is bad!" Joe sweat dropped. "As I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara would never steal, or kill, or hu," Kuwabara was cut off by everyone trying to shove a sock in his mouth. "GO BACK TO ANIME LAND!" they all screamed. "NO ONE LIKES YOU!" "Oh fine," he said jumping back into a TV. "Well after that little… uh…. 'thing', Jenni is right we can't steal the TV," Tamika declared. "Thank you!" Jenni said and turned to glare at Joe. "We'll just have to save up for it and get it later." Tamika sighed. She wanted to watch new reality show '_**SO YOU THINK PRO WRESTLERS CAN FIGURE SKATE?' **_ "Yeah, can we save up for me to get my hair straightened, too? I really want to get this comb out of my hair." "Hey maybe we can burn it out!!" Jenni jumped up and down. "I've always wanted to burn your head." "Yeah, NO!" Joe yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "But," Jenni stuttered. "NO!" "oh fine." Tamika sighed at the two. Without a TV, their next few weeks were going to be a chaotic mess.


End file.
